The Last Laugh
by FabulousFever
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn meet as teenagers the night before Halloween. NOLANVERSE ONE SHOT Rated M: sexual content and some violence


**Authors note: Hello future readers (because currently my only readers are my other personalities) this time I got my inspiration from **_**Harleen and Jack**_** by**_** IAMHarleyQuinn**_**. I suggest you read it because it is amazing. So anyway, my inspiration for teen H & J is from the talented author mentioned above. Enjoy :D**

The night before Halloween was what changed this newly graduated, seventeen year old girl's life. Harley stood across the street from the best Halloween store in Gotham; she had waited until the last minute to buy her costume, waiting for invitations to themed parties, but received none. She let out a deep breath and removed one of her feet from the pavement. Harley stared at her shoes until she heard a large crowd of screaming civilians running out of the store.

_Someone must have a GREAT costume_, she thought as she began to walk towards the now seemingly deserted store. As she stepped through the door and the last of the frantic customers pushed past her to get out, she shrugged and walked to the wall of female costumes. She sighed disappointingly at the wall of endless stripper attire and began to dread the holiday. She heard footsteps behind her coming closer, without turning around she said "do you carry any costumes that won't show every inch of me and cause me to be raped in downtown Gotham?" "That's too bad, I wouldn't mind seeing every inch of you" replied a deep voice followed by a loud cackle.

Harley turned around to yell at the man trying to harass her, and stopped to find the man was only a foot away from her. "I do think it's very professional to hit on customers Mister" she replied in a firm voice. "Don't worry sweetness, I don't work here" he replied, "but if you're looking for a costume I do believe I've found one that would look brilliant on you… only it's not in this store, but in the one downtown." Harley knew that she should not follow strange men into dangerous parts of town, but something about him made her feel safe. He looked at her almost trustingly, and she melted, not from his sharp, pale face, or his wavy, green-tinted hair, but from his elongated smile.

Harley nodded at the strange beautiful man and said "I'm Harleen, but everyone calls me Harley. What's your name Mister?" "Well, that's an interesting story… for now just call me Mister J" The Joker purred with delight. He walked Harley out to his old, beat up car, and opened the door for her. As she sat down, she looked back at the store and said "do you know what happened in the store to scare all those people, Mister J?" The Joker sat behind the wheel and grinned at her, "why I did, of course!"

As he pulled out of the parking lot he looked over at Harley's shocked face and began to laugh uncontrollably. As they began to drive high speed through a school zone, Harley inched towards The Joker in fear. He put his arm around her and pulled her right against him "you know I like you Harley girl." He stomped his foot on the brake and the car came to a screeching stop in the middle of an intersection. Cars began to weave, stop, dodge and eventually crash into each other. As heavy as the traffic was, every single car missed theirs and hit someone else.

The Joker stared down into Harley's big blue eyes; he took his hand from the wheel and began to stroke one of her blonde pig-tails. Harley began to blush, and shied her eyes away from him. He leaned down and kissed her gently; she felt a wave of heat rush over her as her heart began to race. He deepened the kiss with power and lust washing over him. She broke the kiss at the sound of a car hitting the traffic light.

The pole cracked and began to fall towards a blue hybrid car. The business man sitting in the driver's seat took no notice of the pole threatening to crush him, and continued to chatter away on his cell phone. The pole hit the blue hybrid with a huge thud; blood splattered the right side of the car. The window was covered in blood, except two small circles and a curved line. Harley and The Joker began to laugh hysterically at the blood stained window that was smiling at them.

Harley gave The Joker a peck on the nose, and he began to drive through the huge accident, laughing the whole time. As they neared the corner of the main road the police helicopters arrived at the scene. The Joker looked at Harley lovingly, "we are going to need to lay low Harls, where do you live?" Harley gave him directions to her small town house; she lived with her father and his cat. Nick Quinzel was on parole, and had become very temperamental in the last few months. The whole reason Harley was aspiring to become a psychiatrist was to become closer to her father, understand him, and build the relationship they never had.

"You'll have to come in through the window, Nick hasn't been happy this week and I don't want you to get caught. –she motioned to the top window on the right- that is my room, I'll be up as soon as I can" she said before opening the door. The Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the car, he gave her a long, evil stare before planting a soft kiss on her lips, and releasing her. Harley rubbed her wrist as she opened her door. Before closing it, she looked back at the car and saw it deserted; she grinned and closed the door.

The sound of the door closing startled a sleeping Nick Quinzel. Mr. Quinzel jumped up from the couch screaming "HARLEEN! What the fuck are you doing coming home this late! I had to order a pizza. No you don't get any, you weren't here to cook for me." Harley began to protest but stopped at the sound of his fist hitting her cheek bone. "I don't wanna hear a word from you, bitch! Go to your room and don't come out until I go to sleep!" she walked up the stairs trying to keep her mind off the pain; she began to think of the man waiting for her in her room. As much as the thought cheered her up, a single, small tear drew a hot line down her bleeding cheek.

Harley opened her door and quickly closed it; she turned on the light and turned around slowly to find The Joker peering through her panties draw. She giggled at the sight, but winced at the pain it brought her cheek. The Joker turned around and stared at her cheek as he sat next to her on her pink comforter. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face; he had heard the "conversation" that took place downstairs. He didn't say anything comforting to her, but looked into her eyes with honest sorrow. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and began to lick away the drying blood. She giggled as his tongue tickled her cheek, but began to find it very sensual.

She moved closer to him, removing the small gap between them. Her breasts pushed against his chest and sent a wave of heat down her body. The Joker began to trail kissed down her neck and to her collar bone; he placed a kiss atop each of her breasts as she moaned in fevery delight. He removed her tank top and began to fondle her unclothed torso. He stood up and laid her across the bed, removing her jeans. He took off his clothes, and stared at her naked body, trying to memorize every curve. He licked his lips and climbed on top of her. She felt his finger brush her thigh and quivered under his touch. "It's alright, daddy will take care of you" he said comforting her. He ran his hands over each of her thighs and cupped her ass, spreading her legs wide.

She clutched his shoulders tightly as he forcefully thrust into her tight, wet entrance. She moaned uncontrollably as he pushed all the way into her. He growled at her tightness and buried his face into her chest. He didn't bother to savor the pleasure and began to pump into her. She tangled her hands in his green-tinted hair and pushed his mouth further onto her breasts. She began to buck her hips to match him thrust for thrust. He bit her nipple, hard enough to draw blood; she hissed in pain and sent him over the top. He dug his nails into her ass and began to pound into her furiously. In mere seconds she joined him on the ride of ecstasy; he released his warmth into her with one final thrust as she screamed '_daddy'_ in pleasure. He lay on top of her trying to catch his breath "you know, I love when you call me daddy" he growled with laughter.

Their laughter ceased when Nick Quinzel kicked open the door. "HARLEEN, what did you want from me, you know I'm busy – WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS _FREAK_!" The Joker became enraged at Mr. Quinzel; he stood up and pulled a gun out of his coat pocket. Harley was shocked at the situation. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mr. Quinzel said, spitting on next to The Joker's coat. "They call me **'The Joker'**" he said before firing a round into Mr. Quinzel's stomach. As her father fell to the floor, she had to make a decision between her father, and Mister J, her _'daddy'_.

She got up and slowly walked towards The Joker, and hugged at his side tightly "oh I love ya Mister J!" He threw his coat at her before getting dressed and said "put this over some panties and we'll go home, Harls." Harley put on his coat and smelled the sleeve; _blood, gunpowder, gasoline, and money, that's my Puddin' _she thought as she skipped past her father and stood by her bed room door. The Joker walked towards Mr. Quinzel and stopped at his head; he bent down a stared into his fearful eyes, he didn't have to say a word, the look said it all; _that's what you get for hurting my girl_. He straightened up and kicked Mr. Quinzel in the face, breaking the cheekbone in which he had hit Harley.

Harley snuggled into The Joker's arm for the long car ride home. She would begin to doze but stiffen every time they narrowly missed a stationary object. When they arrived at the old abandoned chemical plant Harley got out of the car and reached for The Joker. He picked her up and carried her into her new home; she dug her face into his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Harley awoke late afternoon on Halloween day; she rubbed her eyes and noticed she laid in a king sized bed, completely naked. She saw The Joker sitting at a kitchen table reading _The Gotham Times_, wearing his sleek purple suit once more. "Mister J, its Halloween and you never gave me that outfit" she said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The Joker folded his newspaper and pointed to a large, black box with a red ribbon. Harley squealed with joy, kissed him on the nose and impatiently opened her present. She picked up an alternating black and red, skintight jumpsuit with a matching jester's cowl.

Harley hastily put on her new spandex outfit and twirled around in a circle for The Joker. He clapped lightly before getting up from the table; "trick or treating has become so _boring_, so this year I thought we could hand out candy in the local neighborhood" he said picking up a large basket from the table. Harley jumped up and down and kissed him all over his face, to which he could only chuckle.

They walked through five blocks of filled streets and sat on the porch of a nice house, in which the family was on vacation. As kids came up to the house The Joker and Harley Quinn laughed and laughed as they handed out his home made candy. They gave out small circled candy, the size of a quarter; they were purple with wide, green smiley faces, filled with a special mix of Joker Venom. As the last few children went home to start devouring their candy, The Joker and Harley Quinn walked down the street hand in hand, laughing the night away.

**THE END!**

**End Note: Hope you liked it; it sure was fun to write. If you have any suggestions on something new to write I'd love to hear them. Review please; I'd love to hear from you. If you liked this check out my other H & J fic :D thanks for reading.**


End file.
